


Untill

by Olxa



Series: Встречи с вампирами [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa





	Untill

If I caught the world in a bottle…

Иногда мне хочется поймать в бутылку её мысли, так чтобы они никуда не могли сбежать от меня или спрятаться. Конечно, это была бы бутылка из прозрачного, чистого, но плотного стекла. А так, несмотря ни на что, я могу только изредка уловить какой-то образ и снова его потерять. 

If I was smart as Aristotle…

Даже став умнее великого грека, я вряд ли смогу понять её. Например, откуда в ней эта тяга уничтожать молодые парочки, которые просто хотят романтики. Просто снимают коттеджи на Темзе, и просто ужинают при свечах. Она всегда так стремится к ним и с невероятным наслаждением бьет вазы с розами, повсюду раскидывая лепестки, ломает свечи, скидывает на пол тарелки с едой и в качестве завершающего штриха терзает магнитофон, всегда играющий какую-нибудь слащавую мелодию. Это неизменно доставляет ей удовольствие даже большее, чем всё остальное.

Here in your arms where the world is impossibly still  
With a million dreams to fulfill…

Но не сегодня. Её карающая рука вдруг замирает над светло-серым пластиком, и я понимаю, что вместе с песней до меня доносятся и её мысли. Невероятно четко и ясно. Так как никогда раньше. 

If I caught the world in an hourglass  
Saddled up the moon so we could ride…

Она сожалеет. Так много случилось между нами, а она сожалеет о том, чего между нами не было. Ну, разумеется - сколько женщина ни проживет жизней, всё равно в ней останется любовь к чему-нибудь нелогичному. Ей понравилось быть со мной, она научилась убивать, наслаждаться этим по-настоящему и вот теперь крушит самое сопливое проявления романтики, только потому, что ей самой так этого хочется, что она боится признаться даже себе. 

One day you’ll meet a stranger…

\- Немезида, - она уже давно заслужила своё право на имя, но я до сих пор боюсь произносить его и зову её именами богинь и великих женщин.  
Она откликается лишь движением плеч, продолжая смотреть на магнитофон, и не решаясь прервать мелодию, которую он играет.  
\- Кто это поет? – спрашиваю я, и она отвечает, глухим, сдавленным голосом:  
\- Стинг, я раньше… - на этом слове - всегда запинается, потому что старается забыть всё своё «раньше» и, тем не менее, ей удается продолжить:  
\- Раньше я любила его слушать. 

You’ll feel that you're close to some mystery…

Кажется, я близок к разгадке, осталось совсем чуть-чуть.  
Их у меня было много, тех кого я обратил специально, чтобы вместе идти по вечности. Все они хотели чего-нибудь: власти, силы, красоты. А она, моя Фрея, моя Гера, моя Юдифь, отличается от них всех тем, что пришла ко мне, потому что ей нужен был я. 

You feel as if you’ve known her all your life…

И поэтому всё будет только так, как она хочет.  
Я беру её за руку, вывожу на середину комнаты и там кружу в танце, подмечая, что она не совсем забыла уроки из своего прошлого. А ещё мне странно понимать, что я сам до сих пор помню, как это делается: как именно нужно заглядывать в глаза, с каким нажимом стоит держать её руку и талию и даже что нужно говорить в качестве комплиментов. Ей нужно будет подарить цветы и украшение, потом, конечно, ужин, разумеется, при свечах и, в качестве последнего штриха, медленный чувственный секс, как будто в первый раз. Завтра ночью, всё что угодно для моей Афродиты. 

Here in your arms when everything seems to be clear  
Not a solitary thing do I fear  
Except when this moment comes near the dancing’s end…

Меня только пугает то, что рано или поздно танец закончится. Ведь тогда она снова может рассердиться, разрушить то чего сама хотела и устроить мне некрасивую сцену. Она отлично умела это делать ещё тогда, в своем «раньше», а сейчас и вовсе достигла вершин мастерства. Я наклоняюсь к ней, чтобы прошептать что-нибудь подходящее к её мыслям, опять начавших от меня ускользать:  
\- Разве это всё так важно…

Until...

\- мы вместе?


End file.
